Suika no Kizuna
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Eles possuíam um vínculo mútuo de aversão e amizade. E melancias. SuiKa, Twoshot. Presente para a Srta. Abracadabra.
1. Chapter 1

**SUIKA NO KIZUNA**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Eles possuíam um vínculo mútuo de aversão e amizade. E melancias. SuiKa, Twoshot. _

**Ship: **_Suigetsu/Karin_

**Categoria: **_Romance/Geral_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, mas o Suigetsu é meu e ninguém tasca._

**Avisos: **_Presente para a Srta. Abracadabra. Mais uma Melancia para adoçar tua vida, Morg, espero que goste. Twoshot._

**X o X o X o X**

Era Verão. Mais especificamente uma tarde quente de Verão. Para espantar o calor, melancias. Enquanto saboreava um generoso pedaço da fruta refestelada no chão frio, Karin pensava em Suigetsu. Invariavelmente sempre que pensava ou comia melancias seus pensamentos rumavam para ele, tudo por um simples comentário.

"_As melancias nos ligam Karin."_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

"_Você terá que perceber sozinha."_

A moça soltou um suspiro de exasperação. Invariavelmente pensar no enigmático comentário do rapaz a irritava. Houzuki Suigetsu a aborrecia e a levava ao limite de sua irritação, mas também era o único amigo verdadeiro que Karin possuía, com quem ela podia conversar e ser ela mesma. Ela o detestava e não saberia como viver sem sua presença. Um vínculo de amizade e aversão mútua. E melancias.

Karin levantou-se, espantando o enigma de sua mente. Em algum momento descobriria, sabia disso. Foi à geladeira, servindo-se de um generoso copo de suco de melancia. _As mais doces de Okinawa_, segundo ele. Não era de se admirar que nesses momentos ela pensasse em Suigetsu, afinal era o próprio quem lhe trazia as frutas.

Recostou-se no balcão e fechou os olhos, sorvendo lentamente o sumo carmim. Saboreava deliciada o suavemente doce e refrescante líquido descer por sua garganta, um prazer quase orgástico. E no fim do segundo copo, em uma epifania, ela compreendeu.

**N/A: **_O próximo capítulo é sobre o ponto de vista do Suigetsu, e será um pouco maior. Espero que tu goste, Morg. o/ Perdão se o título - 'Vínculos de Melancia' - estiver errado em japonês, caso esteja por favor me avisem._

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	2. Chapter 2

Neste momento outra pessoa também estava desfrutando de uma deliciosa melancia. Se havia alguém que verdadeiramente apreciava a fruta era Houzuki Suigetsu. O jovem homem de dentes pontiagudos e cabelos azul-esverdeados era aficionado por melancias e todos os derivados do fruto. Ele costumava sempre dizer que se desidratava rapidamente, e que melancias era a melhor maneira de se manter hidratado, além de serem deliciosamente apetitosas. E agora ele estava sentado no chão, rodeado por cascas e sementes.

Também havia o aspecto físico. O formato arredondado, a casca rajada e a suculenta polpa carmim. O homem cortou mais um pedaço e pôs-se a comê-lo avidamente. Para o Houzuki havia algo de lúbrico na fruta, um quê de erotismo... Um quê de Karin.

Karin, a ruiva. Karin, a chata, tonta e irritante. Karin, a melancia. Um muxoxo de irritação saiu dos lábios dele. Quanto tempo demoraria para que aquela tonta entendesse? Será que ela realmente compreenderia um dia? Suigetsu não era paciente, mas se recusava a abrir os olhos da moça, de maneira que não lhe restava outra escolha que não esperar.

"Essa idiota podia ao menos ser um pouco mais esperta.", resmungou.

Fitou pensativamente a fruta por um bom tempo. Ele gostava de Karin por que ela lhe lembrava melancias ou gostava de melancias por que elas lhe remetiam à Karin? Não sabia a resposta, mas enquanto não podia tê-la em seus braços teria que se contentar com o fruto. Soltou um bufo de exasperação e começou a devorar com truculência a fatia que possuía em suas mãos, lambuzando todo o seu rosto com o sumo da fruta.

De repente Suigetsu ouviu batidas fortes e insistentes à porta. Abriu a porta, suco de melancia pingando de seu rosto e sujando seu peito, dando de cara com o objeto central de seus pensamentos mais recentes, fitando-o resfolegante.

"O que foi, mais um plano para tentar conquistar o Sasuke ou suas melancias acabaram? Não sou um quitandeiro...". Os resmungos do jovem foram interrompidos por um beijo inesperado da parte da moça. Tamanho foi o susto que ele acabou se desequilibrando e indo ao chão, levando-a consigo.

"Eu entendi! Suigetsu... Eu entendi.", disse a moça com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Estavam próximos como jamais estiveram antes. O Houzuki podia sentir o corpo de Karin firmemente pressionado ao seu e arregalou os olhos cheios de surpresa, mas rapidamente se recompôs.

"Finalmente! Já estava pensando que sua burrice era maior do que eu imaginava.". Mas a ruiva não se irritou.

"Talvez eu tenha sido realmente uma idiota. Eu nunca me dei conta", falou enquanto dava um sorriso, "Nós perdemos tanto tempo...". O sorriso na face de Suigetsu se alargou.

"Posso pensar em uma maneira de ser recompensado por isso.", respondeu puxando-a para um beijo de verdade. O gosto doce de melancias invadiu suas bocas, viciante, em um beijo com anos de espera mútua.

"Meu sabor favorito.", falou Suigetsu fechando a porta com um pontapé e voltando-se novamente para o fruto que há tanto cobiçava. Agora ele podia tê-lo em seus braços.

**OWARI**

**N/A: **_Cruzes, que final tchongo foi esse?! o.o'_

_E nem adianta tentar ler às escondidas, _**Peeh**_, o M2 revela todas as verdades ocultas! #Gargalhadas insanas#_

_E eu imaginei algo do tipo enquanto escrevia,_** Bih**_. XD_

_Agradeço aos elogios e às pessoas bem-educadas que comentaram e viram que a mão não ia cair de podre, são vocês que me animam a continuar postando alguma coisa nessa birosca. o/_

_Não ficou do jeito que eu queria, Morg, mas espero que tenha ficado do seu. Se não, bem... Existem sempre novas oportunidades. XD_

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
